Found A Safe Place
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Gabriella has been getting beaten by her mom. So Gabriella has had enough and decides to leave her mom. So she goes to her god parents in Albuquerque. While staying with her god parents, she gets reunited with her dad. Troy and Gabriella also get together as a couple. Will Gabriella be able to move on and be happy? (On Hiatus For Now!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella could not believe her mom had hit her again. Gabriella waited till her mom left the house and got up. Gabriella knew she had to get a way from her mom before she does some thing worse. Gabriella went to her bedroom and packed all her stuff and took it out to her car. Gabriella had enough with her mom beating her up. She made sure she had all her stuff. Gabriella knew that she was doing the right thing with leaving her mom. Gabriella locked the house up and went to her car. She put the last of her stuff in the back seat of her car. She got in to her car and pulled out of the drive way. She decided to head to Albuquerque and stay with her god parents.

Mean while Troy decided to call his friend Gabriella to see how she was doing. He waited for her to answer the phone. When know one answered, he hung up his phone. Troy wondered where his friend Gabriella was at. Troy knew he had feelings for Gabriella. He hope that he could tell Gabriella about his feelings for her soon. Troy started working on his homework. What Troy did not know was that Gabriella was coming to Albuquerque to stay with him and his parents. An hour later Troy had finished his homework and went down stairs to get a bottle of water to drink.

Two hours later Gabriella was in one of the towns in New Mexico. She decided to find a hotel to stay in for the night. A few minutes later she had found a hotel and parked her car. She got out of the car and grabbed her over night bag. She locked her car up for the night. Gabriella went in to the hotel and got a room. She went to her hotel room and unlocked it. She went in to the room and shut the door. Gabriella put her pajama's on and got in to the bed. She laid in the bed and did a little bit of thinking. She could not wait to see her god parents and Troy. Gabriella could not wait to tell Troy how she feels about him. She also hope that they would become a couple soon. So she set her alarm and went to sleep for the night.

Troy ate dinner with his parents and then went back upstairs to his bedroom. Troy decided to try to call Gabriella again and see if she would answer. He hung his phone up and wonder why she was not answering it. Troy was now worried about Gabriella and hope the girl he love was okey. Troy realized that he not only had feelings for Gabriella, but that he was in love with her too. So he strip down to his boxer briefs and got in to his bed. So he laid down in his bed and went to sleep for the night.

The next morning Gabriella heard her alarm go off and she turn it off. She got out of the bed and went to take a quick shower. She got dressed for the day and put her pajama's back in her over night bag. Gabriella made sure she had all her stuff and then picked her over night bag up. She left the hotel room and went to check out. Gabriella went to her car and unlocked it. She put her over night bag in the back seat of the car. She close the door and got in the car. She left the hotel parking lot and went to find a place to get some food. She found a café and parked her car. She got out of her car and locked it up. She went in to the café and found a table to sit at. She took the menu out and looked to see what she wanted to eat for breakfast.

Troy woke up and got out of bed. He did not really want to go for a run with his dad. So he left the house with his dad and they began running. Jack saw that his son was worried about some thing. Jack asked his son what he was worried about. Troy told his dad that he was not worried about any thing. So they went back to the house and went inside to take a quick shower. Troy took his shower and then got dressed for the day. Troy was still worried about Gabriella, but he did not want his dad to know about it. So Troy grabbed his school bag and stuff. He went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. He decided to he a quick bowl of cereal with a banana in it. He finished eating his breakfast and put his bowl in the sink to be washed. He left the kitchen and told his mom that he was leaving for school. He grabbed his school bag with his stuff and left the house. He got in to his car and pilled out of the drive way. Troy was now on his way to school.

Gabriella saw the waitress come over and she gave her order to the waitress. The waitress told her that she would be back with her food. Gabriella decided to check her phone and saw that she had missed calls from Troy. So she sent Troy a text message telling him that she was okey and would be seeing him soon. She turn her phone back off and put it in her purse. The waitress came with her food and place it in front of her. The waitress told her that she would be back with the bill. Gabriella had ate most of her breakfast , but could not finish the rest of it. She grabbed her purse and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom and went back to the table to see if the bill was there.

Gabriella saw the bill on the table and so she picked it up. She went to pay the bill and then left the café. She went to her car and got in to it. She left the café parking lot and was on her way to the gas station. She arrived at the gas station, and put some more gas in her car. She paid for the gas and left the gas station. She was now on her way to Albuquerque and could not wait to get there. She hope that she would be in Albuquerque in two hours and be at her god parents house.

Please Review!

A/N This is my second newest story. I have not decided yet how many chapters this story will have. In the next chapter Gabriella arrives in Albuquerque and at her god parents house. Also in the next chapter Gabriella tells Lucille her god mother about what her mom has done to her. Troy and Gabriella will see each other in the next chapter too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy arrived at the school on time and parked his car. He got out of his car and grabbed his school bag. Troy locked his car up and went in to the school. He went to his locker and put his school bag a way. Troy grabbed his books for the first class he had. He shut his locker and headed to class. Chad saw Troy leaving his locker and head to class. Chad also went to class and went to sit down. Chad notice that Troy was worried about some saw his friend Chad looking at him. Troy did not want his friend Chad or any one else to know that he was worried about Gabriella.

Two hours later Gabriella had arrived in Albuquerque and was on her way to the Bolton house. She could not wait to see her god parents and Troy. She hope that her god parents would not mind her staying with them for a while. A few minutes later she arrived at the Bolton house and parked her car in front of the house. Gabriella got out of her car and grabbed her two bags. She put her keys to her car in her purse. She locked her car up and picked her two bags up. She went to the house and knocked on the door. She was now waiting for some one to answer the door. Lucille heard some one knocking on the door and she went to answer it.

Lucille open the door and saw Gabriella standing in front of her. Lucille let her god daughter in to the house and shut the door. Lucille notice that Gabriella had a crack lip. Lucille asked Gabriella what she was doing here. Gabriella told Lucille that she came to stay with them for a while. Gabriella also told Lucille that she had to get a way from her mom. Lucille asked Gabriella why she had to get a way from her mom. Gabriella told Lucille that her mom has been hitting her a lot. Lucille could not believe that Maria has been hitting Gabriella. Lucille asked Gabriella how long her mom has been hitting her. Gabriella told Lucille that her moms has been hitting her for a while now. Gabriella also told Lucille that her mom has beaten her too.

Lucille was not happy that Maria had been hurting Gabriella. Lucille told Gabriella that she can stay with them as long as she likes. Gabriella thank her god mother for letting her stay with them. Gabriella told Lucille that she does not want her mom to know where she is at. Lucille told Gabriella that her mom will never know where she is at. Lucille told Gabriella that she can take her bags upstairs to Troy's bedroom. Gabriella picked her bags up and took them upstairs to Troy's bedroom. She set her two bags on the couch and then went back down stairs. Lucille asked Gabriella if she wanted some thing to eat. Gabriella told her god mother that she would like some thing to eat. So Lucille made Gabriella some thing to eat.

Gabriella asked Lucille when Troy was suppose to be home from school. Lucille told Gabriella that Troy should be coming home soon. Gabriella finish eating the food that her god mother had made her. Lucille asked Gabriella why she looked a little bit thin. Gabriella told Lucille that her mom would not let her eat on certain nights. Lucille knew that she was not going to let Maria get any way near Gabriella. Gabriella decided to show her the bruises that she had gotten from her mom. Lucille could not believe that Maria had hurt Gabriella this way. Gabriella told her god mother that she was going to go watch tv in the living room.

Troy got through the rest of the school day and was now at his locker. Troy grabbed his school bag and homework out of his locker. He closed his locker and left the school. Troy went to his car and unlocked it. He got in his car and left the school parking lot. He was now on his way home. Troy did not know that Gabriella was at his house. A few minutes later he arrived at his house and parked his car. Troy got out of his car and grabbed his school bag, before locking it up. Troy then saw a car parked in front of his house and wondered who it belong too. Troy went in to his house and shut the door.

Troy went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella turn the tv off and went to the kitchen to get some thing to drink. Troy saw his mom and asked her about the car that was parked in front of the house. Lucille told her son that the car parked in front of their house is Gabriella's. Gabriella came in the kitchen and saw Troy talking to his mom. She went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of water. She close the refrigerator and then took a drink of water. Troy turned around and saw Gabriella looking at him. Gabriella went over to Troy and said hi to him. Troy saw that Gabriella had a crack lip and wondered how she had gotten it. Troy gave Gabriella a hug and asked her what she was doing here. Gabriella told Troy the same thing she had told his mom.

Troy could not believe that Maria had hurt Gabriella. Lucille told Troy that Gabriella was going to be living with them for a while. Troy was happy that Gabriella was staying with them. So Troy and Gabriella left the kitchen and went upstairs to his bedroom. Gabriella sat down on Troy's bed. Troy told Gabriella that he had some thing he wanted to tell her. Gabriella asked Troy what he wanted to tell her. Troy told Gabriella that he has feelings for her and that he loves her. Gabriella could not believe that he feelings for her and that he loves her too. Troy asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella knew she had to tell Troy how she felt about him.

Gabriella told Troy that she has feelings for him and that she loves him too. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to be his girlfriend. Troy was really happy that Gabriella was now his girlfriend. Troy gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips and she responded back to it. They pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Troy told his girlfriend that he had to do his homework now. Gabriella asked Troy if he needed any help with it. Troy told his girlfriend that he does not need any help with it. Gabriella asked her boyfriend if she could put his tv on and watch it. Troy told his girlfriend that she could turn his tv on and watch it.

Please Review!

A/N I decided to end the chapter here. The next chapter will have Jack seeing Gabriella and finding out about what her mom has been doing to her. Also in the next chapter Gabriella's dad Kyle Montez is going to be showing up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

An hour later Jack had arrived home and parked his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. Jack saw a car parked in front of his house and wondered who it belong too. Jack went in the house and to the kitchen. Lucille saw her husband come in the kitchen. Jack asked his wife about the car parked in front of their house. Lucille told her husband that the car parked in front of their house is Gabriella's. Jack asked his wife why Gabriella was here. Lucille told Jack that Gabriella is living with them for a while. Lucile also told her husband that Gabriella does not want her mom know where she is at. Jack asked his wife what was going on.

Troy had finished his homework and was laying on the bed with his girlfriend. Gabriella turn the tv off and told her boyfriend that she wanted another bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella left his bedroom and went down stairs to the kitchen to get another bottle of water. Troy and Gabriella went in the kitchen and saw his dad. Troy went to the refrigerator to get two bottles of water. Lucille had seen Troy and Gabriella come in the kitchen. Lucille asked Gabriella if she could tell her husband about what she had told her. Gabriella told Lucille that she could tell Jack what she had told her and Troy. Troy and Gabriella left the kitchen and went back upstairs to his bedroom. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to watch a movie with him.

Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would love to watch a movie with him. So Troy put his tv back on and also put the dvd player on too. Troy found a movie for them to watch. Troy put the movie The Notebook in the dvd player and then went back over to his girlfriend. They got themselves comfortable on the bed and then he started the movie. Mean while Lucille told her husband what Gabriella had told her. Jack could not believe that Maria could hurt Gabriella like that. Jack told his wife that he is glad that Gabriella is living with them now. Jack told his wife that their neighbor Kyle Montez is coming over to have dinner with them. Lucille told her husband that he should let Troy and Gabriella know that they are having company.

So Jack left the kitchen and went upstairs to let Troy and Gabriella know they are having company over for dinner. Jack saw Troy and Gabriella watching the movie and did not want to interrupt them. Jack cleared his throat and got their attention. Troy asked his dad what was up. Jack told Troy and Gabriella that they were having company over for dinner. Troy asked who was coming over to have dinner with them. Jack told his son and Gabriella that their neighbor Kyle Montez was coming over to have dinner with them. Gabriella was in shock when she heard the name and wondered if that was her dad.

Mean while Kyle Montez could not wait to have dinner with his friend Jack and his family. Kyle was looking at a picture of his daughter Gabriella and was missing her. Kyle wonder if he would get to see his daughter Gabriella again. Kyle got ready to leave his house and go next door to his friends house. Kyle made sure he had his keys on him and then left the house. He locked his house up and went next door to the Bolton's house. He knocked on the door and waited for some one to answer it.

Jack heard some one knocking on the door and went to answer it. Lucille was in the kitchen making dinner. Jack open the door and saw Kyle Montez in front of him. Jack let Kyle in to the house and shut the door. Jack told Kyle that dinner was not ready yet. So they went to the living room to talk. Kyle asked Jack where his son was at. Jack told Kyle that his son was upstairs watching a movie. Kyle told Jack that he is missing his daughter a lot. Jack asked Kyle why he did not take his daughter with him when he left. Kyle told Jack that his daughter did not want to leave her mom at the time and be with him.

Lucille had finished making dinner and went to tell her husband that dinner was ready. She went to the living room and told her husband that dinner was ready. Lucille saw Kyle and said hi to him. Lucille went upstairs to tell Troy and Gabriella that dinner was ready. Troy and his girlfriend had finished watching the movie. Troy got up and took the movie out of the dvd player. Troy put the movie back in it's case and put it away on the shelf. He then turn the dvd player off and put his tv back on regular tv. He then shut the tv of for the night. Lucille came in to her sons room and told him and Gabriella that dinner was ready. Troy told his mom they would be down. So Lucille went back down stairs and went back to the kitchen.

Jack and Kyle went to the dining room and sat down at the table. Troy and Gabriella came down stairs and went to the dining room. They went to the table and sat down. Jack interduced Troy and Gabriella to Kyle Montez. Troy looked over at his girlfriend and saw her looking at Kyle. Kyle and Gabriella were looking at each other. Gabriella then said daddy and went over to him. Jack was shock to learn that Gabriella is Kyle's daughter. Troy was also in shock to learn that Kyle was his girlfriends dad. Kyle was happy to see his daughter and told her that he missed her. Gabriella told her dad that she has missed him too. Kyle then asked his daughter why she is not with her mom. Gabriella told her dad about what her mom has been doing to her and that she does not want to be with her mom. Kyle could not believe that his ex wife had been hitting and beating their daughter.

Kyle told his daughter that he would make sure that she is a way from her mom for good. Gabriella went back over to her boyfriend and sat down next to him. Lucille came to the dining room with the food and set it down on the table. Kyle told his daughter that he is going to go see his lawyer tomorrow and get full custody of her. Gabriella told her dad that she wants to be with him. Kyle told his daughter that he wants her stay with him too. Gabriella told her dad that she is staying with the Bolton's for now. Kyle told his daughter that he was find with her staying with them for now till he can get a bedroom ready for her. Kyle told his daughter that he has girlfriend and would like for her to meet her. Gabriella asked her dad what his girlfriends name was. Kyle told his daughter that his girlfriends name is Lilly.

Lucille was happy that Gabriella had reunited with her dad. Lucille told Gabriella that she would be going to school with Troy tomorrow. Kyle told his daughter that he will meet her at the school and get her enrolled at East High. Gabriella was happy that her dad was wanting full custody of her. Gabriella told her dad that she had one question to asked him. Kyle asked his daughter what she wanted to asked him. Gabriella asked her dad why she left her mom and did not take her with. Kyle told his daughter that her mom had cheated on him and that he thought she would want to stay with her mom at the time. Gabriella told her dad that she would have went with him at the time.

Troy whispered in his girlfriends ear and told her to come with him to the kitchen. So Troy and Gabriella left the table and went to the kitchen to talk. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to tell his parents and her dad about them being a couple. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she wants to tell them. So they left the kitchen and went back to the dining room. Troy and Gabriella told his parents and her dad they had some thing to tell them. Lucille and Jack with Kyle asked them what they had to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told them that they are a couple now. Lucille and Jack with Kyle were happy for them. Gabriella asked her dad if he was fine with them being together. Kyle told his daughter that he was happy they were together. Lucille and Jack told them they were also fine with them being a couple too. So they finish eating their dinner and then did a little bit more talking.

Please Review!

A/N The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella going to school together. Also Kyle Montez with be going to see his lawyer about getting full custody of his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kyle told his friend Jack that he was going to go and would see him tomorrow. Kyle went upstairs to say good bye to his daughter. Troy looked down and saw that his girlfriend had fallen asleep. Kyle knocked on Troy's bedroom door. Troy asked his girlfriends dad what he needed. Kyle told Troy that he was coming to say good bye to his daughter before he went home. Troy told his girlfriends dad that she had fallen asleep. Kyle asked Troy if he could tell Gabriella that he had come to say good bye to her. Troy told Kyle that he would tell her. Kyle said goodbye to Troy and went back down stairs. Kyle said good bye to Jack and his wife and left the house. Kyle went back home for the night. Kyle knew that he had to keep Gabriella a way from her mom.

The next morning Troy woke up before his girlfriend and got out of bed. He put his running clothes on and left his bedroom. Troy went down stairs and saw his dad waiting for him. They left the house and were now running. Troy told his dad that he had been worried about Gabriella the other day. Jack told his son that he under stands why he was worried and did not want to say any thing about it. Troy told his dad that he was happy that Gabriella was staying with them for now. So they finished their run and then headed back to the house. They arrived back at the house and went inside to take a shower.

Mean while Gabriella woke up and notice that her boyfriend not in bed with her. So she got up and out of bed. Gabriella went over to her bag and picked the clothes that she was going to wear that day. Troy had finish his shower and was getting dressed for the day. Gabriella took her clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Gabriella finished her shower and got dressed for the day. She then did her hair and make up. Troy saw his girlfriend putting make up on and told her that she really did not need it. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she likes wearing some make up. Troy said to his girlfriend that he under stands and but that he just wanted her know that she was beautiful with out it.

Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was ready. So they grabbed their school bags and stuff, before leaving the bedroom. They went down stairs and set their school bags by the door. They went to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. They decided to eat a bowl of cereal for breakfast. So they finished eating their bowl of cereal and put their bowl in the sink to be washed. Troy and Gabriella left the kitchen and went to the door to pick their school bags and stuff. They left the house and went to the car. They put their school bags in the back seat of the car and shut the door. Troy and Gabriella got in to the car and pulled out of the drive way. They were now on their way to school. Troy told his girlfriend that he would be with her the whole time. Gabriella told boyfriend that she his happy that she can be with him.

Kyle had gotten up and out of bed. He took a shower and got dressed for the day. Kyle went to the kitchen and got some coffee to drink. He then called his lawyer Alex to see if he could help him get custody of his daughter. Alex asked Kyle why he was calling him. Kyle told his lawyer Alex that he wants to get full custody of his daughter Gabriella. Alex told Kyle to come to his office and they would get started. Kyle told his lawyer that he would see him in a little. So he hung his phone up and finished his breakfast. Kyle put his coffee in the thermos. Kyle grabbed his keys and wallet, before leaving the house. He locked his house up and went to his car. He got in to his car and pulled out of the drive way. He was on his way to the lawyers office.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school on time. Troy parked his car and turned it off. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags, before locking the car up. Troy took his girlfriends hand in to his and they walked in to the school together. Troy first took his girlfriend to the office to get her list of classes. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she is glad their lockers are next to each other. They put their school bags in their locker and got the books for the first. They shut their lockers and then did some making out in front of them, before going to class.

Chad and the others saw Troy making out with a girl. They decided to find out who Troy was making out with. They walked over to Troy and got his attention. Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss, to get some air. Troy asked his friend Chad what he wanted. Chad asked Troy who the girl was that he was kissing. Troy then induced his girlfriend to his friends. Gabriella told Troy's friends her name and that it was nice to meet them. Chad and the other asked them how long they have been together. Troy and his girlfriend told his friends they have not been together that long. Chad and the others wonder how Sharpay was gong to react when she sees Troy and Gabriella together.

Kyle arrived at his lawyers office and parked the car. He shut his car off and got out of it. Kyle locked his car up and went in to the building. Kyle went in to his lawyer's office. Alex asked Kyle why he want full custody of his daughter Gabriella. Kyle told Alex that his ex wife has been beating and hitting their daughter Gabriella. Kyle told Alex that his friends wife took pictures of the bruises that were on his daughter. Alex told Kyle that those pictures will help their case. Alex told Kyle he would like to talk to his daughter and have her tell him what her mom has all done to her. Kyle told Alex that his daughter is in school with her boyfriend right now. Alex told Kyle to talk with his daughter and bring her to his office tomorrow after school. Kyle asked Alex if it would be okey if his daughter brought her boyfriend with her when she come to see him. Alex told Kyle he was find with his daughter bringing her boyfriend with. Kyle told Alex that he would see him tomorrow then .So Kyle left his lawyer's office and went to work.

Please Review!

A/N This story is going to have 12 to 16 chapters. The next chapter will have Kyle tell his daughter that his lawyer wants to see and talk to her. Also in the next chapter will be Troy and Gabriella's first date.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Troy and his girlfriend got through the rest of the school day and were now at their lockers. They put their homework in their school bags and then took them out of the locker. They shut their lockers and left the school. Troy and his girlfriend told their friends they would see them later. Troy and his girlfriend went to his car and he unlocked it. They got in the car and left the school parking lot. They were now on the way home. A few minutes later they had arrived at Troy's house. Troy parked his car and turned it off. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags. Troy locked his car up and then went over to his girlfriend. He took her hand in to his and they went up to the house. They went in the house and upstairs to his bedroom.

They took their homework out of their school bags and started doing it. An hour later they had finished their homework and were now making out on his bed. While they were making out, they ended up making love twice. They got up out of the bed and took a quick shower together. They got dressed in to some comfortable clothes to relax in. They left his bedroom and went down stairs to the kitchen to get a snack. They entered the kitchen and saw his mom cooking on the stove. Troy asked his mom if they could have a snack. Lucille told her son that he and Gabriella could have a snack. So Troy got a snack and two bottles of water out of the refrigerator. He close the refrigerator and went back over to his girlfriend.

They left the kitchen and went back upstairs to his bedroom. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to watch a movie. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would love to watch a movie with him. Troy turned his tv and dvd player on. Troy then looked through the movies he had. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to watch the movie fast and the furious 7 with him. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was fine with watching the movie fast and the furious 7 with him. So Troy put the fast and the furious 7 movie in the dvd player and then went over to his girlfriend. Troy sat down on his bed with his girlfriend and he started the movie. They ate their snack and drank some of their water. A few minutes later they were laying and cuddling with each other,while watching the movie.

Mean while Kyle was getting the last of his work done for the day. Kyle knew that after he got off work, that he had to go to the Bolton's house and talk to his daughter. So he had finish with the last of his work and left his office. He went to his car and unlocked it. He got in to his car and left the parking lot. He was now on the way home. Kyle hope that his daughter would come see and talk with his lawyer the next day. So he arrived at his house and parked his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. He went in his house and upstairs to his bedroom. Kyle changed out of his work clothes and put some comfortable clothes on. He went back down stairs and went to the kitchen. He got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and then close the door. Kyle took a drink of his water and then got ready to leave the house.

Kyle grabbed his keys and made sure he had his wallet with the phone. He left the house and locked the door. Kyle walk over next door to the Bolton's house. He went up to the door and knocked on it. Jack told his wife that he would answer the door. So Jack open the door and saw his friend Kyle standing in front of him. Kyle asked Jack if he could come in. Jack let his friend Kyle in the house and then shut the door. Kyle asked his friend Jack where Troy and Gabriella were at. Jack told Kyle that Troy and Gabriella are upstairs in his room, watching a movie. Kyle told Jack that he needs to talk to Gabriella about coming to see and talk to his lawyer tomorrow. Jack told Kyle that he can go up and talk to Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella had finished watching the movie. Troy got up and took the movie out of the dvd player. He put the movie back in the case and put it a way. Troy turn the dvd player off and then put the tv back on regular tv. He shut the tv off for the night. Troy asked his girlfriend if she wanted to go outside and hang out in the backyard. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would like to go outside and hand out in the backyard for a little bit. So they were getting ready to leave the bedroom when they saw her dad coming up the stairs. Kyle asked Troy and Gabriella where they were going. Troy told his girlfriend's dad that they were going outside and hang out in the backyard. So the three of them went back down the stairs.

Kyle told his daughter Gabriella and Troy that he needs to talk to them about some thing. So they went outside to the backyard and sat down on the patio chairs to talk. Gabriella asked her dad what he wanted to talk to them about. Kyle told his daughter and her boyfriend that he had talk to his lawyer about what had happen. Kyle told his daughter Gabriella that his lawyer wants to see and talk to you. Gabriella asked her dad why his lawyer wants to see and talk to her. Kyle told his daughter that his lawyer wants to meet you and talk to you about what your mom has done to you. Kyle also told his daughter that Troy can come with her when she goes to see and talk to his lawyer. Gabriella asked her dad when his lawyer wanted to see and talk to her.

Kyle told his daughter that his lawyer wants to see and talk to her tomorrow after she gets out of school. Gabriella told her dad that she will go see and talk to his lawyer tomorrow. Kyle told his daughter that he is happy that she is going to see his lawyer tomorrow after school. Troy and his girlfriend asked her dad if he was going to be there with them at his lawyer's tomorrow. Kyle told his daughter and her boyfriend that he will be there with them at his lawyer's tomorrow. So they did a little bit more talking before going back in the house. Lucille open the door and told her son and his girlfriend that dinner was ready. Lucille asked Kyle if he wanted to stay and have dinner with them. Kyle told Lucille that he would love to stay and have dinner with them. So the three of them went in to the house and to the dining room.

Lucille went to the living room and told her husband that dinner was ready. So Lucille went back to the kitchen to get the food. Troy and his girlfriend saw that the table had been set. So they sat down at the table and waited for the food to be brought out. Kyle sat down at the table too. Jack enter the dining room and saw his friend sitting at the table. Troy saw his dad sit down at the table. Lucille brought the food to the table and sat it down. They dished their food up and then said a short prayer. They started eating their dinner and did a little bit of talking too. An hour later Troy and his girlfriend with every one else had finished eating their dinner. They took their dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink to be washed. Troy and Gabriella told his parents and her dad that they were going to go for a walk.

So they left the house and went for a walk. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was happy that he will be with her when she goes to see and talk to her dads lawyer tomorrow. Troy told his girlfriend that he was happy that he can be there with her tomorrow when she sees and talks to her dads lawyer. So they finish their walk and went back to the house. A few minutes later they arrived back at the house. Troy told his girlfriend that he is going to take her out on a date tomorrow night. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she can not wait for the date with him. So they went in the house and saw her dad talking to his dad in the living room. They let their dads and his mom know they were back from their walk.

Kyle told Gabriella that he would see her tomorrow after school. Gabriella said good night to her dad and then went upstairs to her boyfriends bedroom. Troy came out of the kitchen, carrying two bottles of water and said good night to his dad and also to his girlfriends dad too. Kyle said good night to Troy and that he would see him tomorrow after school too. So Troy went upstairs to his bedroom and saw his girlfriend waiting in his bed for him. Kyle left the Bolton house and went back next door to his house. He unlocked the door and went inside it. Kyle could not wait for his girlfriend to get home from her business trip. So he went to bed for the night.

Troy gave one of the bottles of water to his girlfriend. Gabriella took a drink of water and then set her bottle of water on the night stand that was next to her. Troy took a drink of his water too and also set his on the night stand that was next to him. He stripped down to his boxer briefs and crawl in to the bed. Gabriella gave her boyfriend a good night kiss on the lips. While they were kissing, they took each others clothes off and ended up making love. They made love twice, before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N I know I said in the authors note at the bottom of the last chapter that Troy and Gabriella were going to have their first date in this chapter but I decided to wait till the next chapter to have it happen. The next chapter Gabriella will be going to see and talk with her dads lawyer with her boyfriend. Also Troy and Gabriella will have their first date too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella woke up before her boyfriend and got out of the bed. She put her boyfriends t-shirt on and went to grab her clothes that she was going to wear. Gabriella went to the bathroom and then took a quick got dressed for the day and was now fixing her hair. Gabriella finished with hair and then put a little bit of make up on. Gabriella was now ready for grabbed her school bag and went down stairs to the kitchen. Gabriella set her school bag down by the door. Gabriella looked at the clock and saw that there was still time to have a good breakfast. She went over to the refrigerator to get the eggs and bacon out. She took the eggs and bacon out of the refrigerator. Then she took the eggs and bacon over to the counter.

Gabriella first got the bacon going in the frying pan on the stove. She then picked up the eggs and took them over to the counter by the stove. She then realize that she forgot the milk and went back to the refrigerator to get it. Then she went to the cupboard to get the bowl she would need to mix the egg and milk in. She took the bowl and milk over to the counter where she had put the eggs. Gabriella cracked the eggs and put them in the bowl. Then she poured some milk in the bowl with the eggs. Gabriella put the milk back in the refrigerator and then went back over to the counter by the stove. She mixed the eggs and milk together in the bowl. Gabriella then poured the eggs in the other frying pan on the stove. She then check on the bacon and saw it was done. So she shut the burner off that was under the bacon and then put the bacon on a plate to cool. Before long the scrabbled eggs were done. Gabriella made sure that that burner on the stove was off. Then she got the bread and made some toast.

Mean while Troy woke up and notice that his girlfriend was not in bed with him. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Troy went back to his room to get his clean clothes out and then went to take a shower. After his shower he got dressed for the day. He then combed his hair and went back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then he went back to his bedroom to get his keys,phone and school bag. Troy left his room and went down stairs. He then put his school bag by the door and then he smell some thing good coming from the kitchen. Troy went in to the kitchen and saw his girlfriend put scrabbled eggs ,bacon with toast on a plate. He went over to his girlfriend and said good morning to her.

Gabriella said good morning back to her boyfriend and then she gave him the plate of food. Troy took his food and sat down at the table to eat it. Gabriella grabbed her plate of food and joined her boyfriend at the table. They ate their breakfast and did a little bit of talking. They finished eating their breakfast and put their dirty dishes in the sink to be washed later. Troy and his girlfriend left the kitchen and went to the door to get their school bags. They picked their school bags up and left the house. They went to the car and got in it. Troy started the car and pulled out of the driveway. They were now on their way to school.

Chad and Taylor were talking with the others about Troy and Gabriella. The friends knew something was going on with Troy and Gabriella and that they needed to find out what it is. So the friends were coming up with a plan to find out what was going on with Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay said to the others that the boys could talk to Troy alone and that the girls could do the same thing with Gabriella. Chad said to Sharpay that is an idea,but that there is a chance they will not tell them anything about what is going on between them.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school and park the car. Troy ask his girlfriend when she wanted to tell their friends about them being together as a couple. Gabriella told her boyfriend that they can tell them on the night of the sleep over. So they got out of the car and grab there school bags. Troy and his girlfriend shut the car door. Troy locked his car up and they walked up to the school. Troy gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips and told her he would see her later. They went to their lockers and put the school bags a way. Gabriella grabbed her books for the first class and her boyfriend did the same thing.

Chad and the guys went over to Troy and told him they want to talk to him at lunch time about some thing. Troy asked Chad and the guys what they wanted to talk him about. Chad and the guys told Troy that he will find out at lunch time. So Troy said to Chad that he would meet him and the guys at lunch time then. So they left their lockers and went to class. Gabriella shut her locker and was getting ready to walk to class when her friends came up to her. Taylor and the girls told Gabriella that they want to talk to her at lunch time about some thing. Gabriella asked Taylor and the girls what they wanted to talked her about. Taylor and the girls told Gabriella that she will find out at lunch time.

They got through the first two classes and were now at their lockers putting their books a way. Troy and his girlfriend meant in the gym to talk for a few minutes. Troy told his girlfriend that he has to go meet up with Chad and the guys, because they want to talk to him about some thing. Gabriella said her boyfriend to not tell his friends about them. Troy said to his girlfriend that he will not tell Chad and the guys about them. Gabriella told her boyfriend that the girls wanted to talk to her about some thing too. Troy said to his girlfriend not to say anything to Taylor and the girls about them being together too. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was not going to tell Taylor and the girls about them.

Troy then said to his girlfriend that their friends are up to some thing. Gabriella asked her boyfriend what she thinks their friends are up too. Troy said to his girlfriend think about it, the guys want to have a talk with me and the girls with you. Gabriella thought about what her boyfriend had just said to her. Troy could see that his girlfriend was thinking about what he had just said to her. Gabriella realized that her boyfriend was right about their friends being up to some thing. Gabriella asked her boyfriend what they are going to do. Troy told his girlfriend they will do nothing and just go along with their friends plan. Gabriella said to her boyfriend that it will not be easy to keep them from telling their friends about them. Troy said to his girlfriend that we can do it and not tell their friends about them.

So Troy gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips, before they went to meet their friends. Troy told his girlfriend he would see her at free period on the roof. Gabriella told her boyfriend she would see him then. So they parted ways and went to find their friends. Chad and the guys saw Troy coming over to them. Troy asked Chad and the guys what they wanted to talk about. Chad and the guys asked Troy what was going on between him and Gabriella. Troy told Chad and the guys that nothing is goingn on between him and Gabriella. Chad and the guys told Troy that they know some thing is going on between him and Gabriella. Troy could not believe Chad and guys were not believing the lie he had gave them. Troy said to Chad and the guys how they know some thing is going on between him and Gabriella. Chad and the guys told Troy that they see how he looks at Gabriella.

Mean while Gabriella went to meet up with Taylor and the girls and asked them what they wanted to talk about. Taylor and the girls asked Gabriella what was going on with her and Troy. Gabriella told Taylor and the girls that nothing was going on between her and Troy. Shapay said to Gabriella that they know some thing is going on between her and she needs to spill. Gabriella asked Taylor and the others how they know some thing is going on between her and Troy. Taylor and the others said to Gabriella that they see how she and Troy look at each other. Gabriella said to Taylor and the others that her and Troy looking at each other does not mean that some thing is going on between them. Gabriella told Taylor and the others that she going to get some thing to eat. Gabriella left Taylor and the others went to the lunch room to get a quick bite to eat.

Troy told Chad and the guys that him looking at Gabriella does not mean that some thing is going on between them. Troy said to Chad and the guys that he is going to get some thing to eat before the next class. So Troy left Chad and the guys and went to the lunch room to get a quick bite to eat. Gabriella was eating her lunch when she saw her boyfriend come in the lunch room. Troy got his lunch and sat down to eat it. Gabriella finish eating her lunch and threw her trash away. Gabriella made sure their friends were not around and then went over to her boyfriend. Troy finished eating his lunch and threw his trash a way too. Gabriella came up to her boyfriend and asked him if he was okey. Troy told his girlfriend he was find and that they need to talk at free period on the roof. Gabriella said to her boyfriend that he is right that they need to talk. So they went to their lockers and got the books for the next class they had.

Chad and the guys went to meet up with Taylor and the girls to see if they had found out any thing from Gabriella. Taylor and the girls saw Chad and the guys coming over to them and hope they had better luck with Troy. Chad and the guys asked Taylor and the girls if they got anything from Gabriella. Taylor and the girls told Chad and the guys they got nothing from Gabriella. Taylor and the girls asked Chad and the guys if they got anything from Troy. Chad and the guys said to Taylor and the girls they got nothing from Troy. The friends realize that they had to come up with a way to find out what was going on with Troy and Gabriella.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I have been dealing with major writer's block with my hsm stories on here. I know i said in the last author's note that this chapter would have Gabriella and Troy visiting her dads lawyer but i decided to wait and have that happen in the next chapter. The next chapter will have Gabriella and Troy talking about what happen with the friends. Also Gabriella and Troy will be visiting her dads lawyer too.


End file.
